Blackest Twilight
by RoniCullen
Summary: Bella discovers she's pregnant after Edward leaves in New Moon. She has to face the challenges of being a single mother and the Volturi who would destroy her small, but important family... Rated T because I'm paranoid. If you can handle the suggestion that Bella and Edward slept together in order for her to become pregnant and vampires being killed, you can read this just fine.
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Truth

Bella sat on her bed in shock. _I can't be… pregnant. With Ed-… His child_, she thought. She ran a hand through her hair, unable to believe it. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. She jumped.

"Bells? I'm going to work. You need anything?" Charlie asked through the door.

"No, I'm okay, dad. Just getting ready for school." Bella lied, hoping that it sounded convincing. It must've been because she heard him go down the stairs and head out the door. She waited until she heard his cruiser pull away before she stared back down at the pregnancy test in her hand. Then, without a second thought, she was moving. She grabbed a suitcase from her closet, throwing clothes into it. Once it was full, she zipped it up and grabbed her backpack. She threw a couple more items into it. She grabbed her wallet and counted up the money. Two hundred dollars. She knew that wouldn't last long. She reluctantly pulled out the credit card that Ed-… he'd given her. He'd promised it had half a million dollars on it, enough for her to take care of herself. She wondered where he'd gotten all that money so he had so much he could just give it away to her… She tucked it back into her wallet and shoved it into her backpack. She grabbed her bags and hurried down to her truck. She shoved the bags into the passenger seat and then paused by the driver's side door. _At least write him a note, Bella, _she thought to herself. She went back inside and grabbed the notepad by the phone. She scribbled down a note and then stared blankly back at it.

_Dad,_

_I'm very sorry. I just need to figure some stuff out. I know you've been worried about me since 'he' left. But don't worry anymore. I'll be fine on my own. I'll be home some day if I can, but don't wait for me and please don't look for me. I love you and I'll miss you everyday._

_~Bella_

Bella sighed and then hurried back out to the truck. She climbed into the truck, started it and drove for the first road out of town. She was near Seattle when she stopped driving, pulling over to the side of the road. She put her head against the steering wheel and sobbed. After a minute she put her hand on her slightly risen stomach.

"We'll be fine." She whispered. She sobbed again, clutching her stomach with one hand and the steering wheel with the other, hoping that was true.

**A/N So this story was kind of short and not very exciting, I know. This story will have kind of a slow start, but if you stick with it, it will get exciting, I promise! If you have any questions, go ahead and ask them in the reviews and I'll answer them if I can, okay? Thanks for reading!**

**~RoniCullen**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

"This is exactly what you're looking for. Three bedrooms, two baths, away from the town." The real-estate agent was telling Bella as they stood in front of the log cabin outside of a small town in Oregon. It had been a week since she'd left, three weeks since 'he' had left. She looked like she was four months pregnant already. She smiled at the young real-estate agent and nodded.

"This is perfect."

"Well, there are no other offers on the house, so it's yours right after you sign some papers." She explained. Bella nodded again. Once the papers were signed, the real-estate agent drove off and Bella carried her bags inside. There was already furniture and she'd bought all the baby supplies she'd need. It was all set up. She already felt like his was home. Bella sat down on the couch and flipped open her notebook. She'd been thinking up names for her child or children for the past month. She wanted beautiful names and they had to be just as perfect as this house. She looked over the names she'd already written down.

_Boys_

_Jace_

_Nicholas_

_Charlie (after dad)_

_Oliver_

_Arthur_

_Girls_

_Clarke_

_Marie_

_Valentine_

_Merci _

_Lucy_

She smiled at the list of names before she added Stephan to the boys side and Marcella to the girls side. She closed the notebook and looked around. _Welcome home, Bella_…


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

Bella looked around with her new vampire eyes. She didn't remember a lot from the birth, but she did remember her infant son biting her. Then she woke up as a vampire a little more than an hour ago.

"Half vampire baby… Makes sense he'd be venomous." She said aloud. She walked over to the bed again, where she'd set her triplets down in her bed. She leaned over them, her two daughters and one son. She thought about names. When she looked at her son she knew which name was perfect.

"Jace Charlie Swan…" She whispered. He stirred, his eyes staring up at her. Despite her best efforts, he hadn't fallen asleep. She wondered if he was more vampire than his sisters and couldn't sleep. He wasn't crying or fussing, though, so she'd didn't mind that. She looked over at the smaller of her daughters. She ran her fingers over her, careful not to wake her. She'd already found out that her smaller daughter had a set of lungs on her… Perfect for screaming with.

"Merci Lucy Swan." Bella murmured. The name seemed fitting enough, cute and small just like the baby herself. She turned to her last daughter.

"Clarke Marie Swan…" Bella named her quietly. Then Bella giggled at the names and then looked at her three children as a whole.

"Jace, Merci and Clarke Swan… You three are going to be quite the bunch." Bella said, still smiling and giggling. She sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb Merci and Clarke. She picked up Jace, rocking him softly in her arms. She looked at her children and smiled again.

"With you three by my side, I'll be just fine…"

**A/N Yeah, I skipped the birth scene. I just didn't really think I needed to write it and I didn't want to. Hope you guys don't mind. And what do you think of the names for the triplets?**

**~RoniCullen**


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

"Merci, be careful!" Bella called worriedly from the front porch as Merci played with her Dalmatian puppy, Spot. All three kids were physically ten or eleven, despite only being actually a year old. Merci hardly looked like Bella or her siblings. She had white/blonde hair and blue eyes. Bella had read about certain traits skipping a generation or two, so she was sure she'd gotten it from either her father's parents or Bella's grandparents. Clarke had light olive skin as opposed to the rest of her family's pale ones, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Jace had brown hair that was slowly darkening to black with green eyes. Bella heard her phone ring inside. She called out a quick 'I'll be right back' to the kids before running inside to get it. She saw Charlie's number and froze, purposely letting him leave a message. After she was sure he'd left a message and hung up, she went over to listen to the message.

"_I finally tracked down your new phone number. It's been a year and three months, Bells. Please come on home. I'm worried sick about you and so is your mother. If you won't come to me, go to her. Just let me know you're safe and home. Okay… Call me back._" She chewed on her lip before she dialed his number, hoping she could just leave a message. Instead, he picked up.

"_Bella?! BELLA! Is that really you?_"

"Yeah, dad it's me…" Bella whispered.

"_Bella, come back home! Please! Where are you? I can come pick you up or pay for a plane ticket or whatever you need!_"

"Um… Dad, I can get home by myself. But you have to promise me something before I drive back."

"_Anything. Just get in your car and get back here!_"

"You have to promise me you won't freak out when I come home… I have a surprise for you."

"_What is it? What's going on? You know what, I don't even care. Just get home. I'm going to call your mother and tell-_."

"No! Not yet. I'll call her, but this is has to be done my way, okay?"

"_Fine. Just get home_."

"Yeah, dad, I'm coming home." She hung up just as Merci, Clarke and Jace came back inside. Merci and Clarke hopped onto the couch while Jace went over to Bella.

"Who was that, mom?"

"That was my dad… Merci, Clarke, Jace, get your stuff. We're going to Forks."


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Bella drove back into the Forks as it rained lightly. She sat tense, wondering if she should just turn around and drive back to their log cabin home. Clarke sat in the passenger seat, snuggled down into her thick jacket, reading a book. Jace was in the seat directly beside her, playing a hand-held video game. Merci was in the seat behind Clarke, asleep with Spot on her lap. Bella stopped the car in front of Charlie's house. She waited for a second, trying to decide what she was going to say. Then she saw Charlie run out of the house towards the car. She got out of the car, closing the door behind her. She was glad she had tinted windows on the mini-van; Charlie couldn't see the kids inside.

"Bella!" He hugged her, something she wasn't used to.

"Hey, you're freezing. Come on, get inside." He tried to pull her towards the house but she didn't move. She looked towards the car and then back at Charlie.

"You promised you wouldn't freak." She reminded him.

"Yeah…" He said slowly, confused. Bella went over to the other side of the van, opening the door in the backseat. Merci, Jace and Clarke (who'd climbed into the backseat) looked over at her. Spot hopped out and trotted around, over to Charlie. Bella ignored him. She kneeled down next to the van to talk to her kids.

"Be good, okay? I don't want to freak out my dad anymore than needed. Okay, come here." She pulled Merci into her arms. Merci was smaller than Jace and Clarke; the size of an eight year. She held out her hand and Clarke took it, climbing out of the car. Jace followed. Bella walked around into Charlie's view. His eyes widened.

"You adopted kids?"

"No, they're my own kids, there was no adoption! Look, I have a lot to explain…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

"So… You're a vampire… And Clarke, Merci and Jace are half-vampire…?" Charlie asked in shock. Bella nodded. He was sitting on the couch while she stood in front of him. The triplets sat on the loveseat together, silent for once.

"Yes… Look, you can't tell anyone about this!" She told him.

"Why would I? It makes sense…" He mumbled.

"It does?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Since I've been dating Sue, they told me about werewolves and vampires."

"Oh." Bella said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"I just… I hoped I was wrong about my suspicion of you becoming one… Do you… um… drink…"

"Human blood?"

"Yeah…"

"No. I only hunt animals, I've never hunted humans and never will. Merci, Clarke and Jace can all survive on human food. They can make the choice to hunt animals for themselves when they are older, but they will never hunt humans." She assured him, going over to run a hand through Merci's blonde hair. He nodded slowly; this was a lot to take in.

"Look, dad, we can't stay here for long. Between the treaty with the werewolves that only applies to the Cullen's and all the people I know here that would ask questions… I have to go. I just wanted you to meet them and know that I'm okay and since Ed... he left, I'm happy for the first time. Because of them." She said, motioning towards her children. Charlie nodded again and then looked up. He opened his mouth to speak, but then they heard the front door burst open in the next room.

"Charlie! I smell a vampire in-." Jacob ran into the room and stopped short when he saw Bella. Merci jumped into Bella's arms, hiding her face in Bella's hair. Jace and Clarke stood up, moving closer to Bella.

"You're a…" Jacob trailed off. Charlie jumped up and went over to Bella.

"I know there's some treaty about vampires coming on your land, but she's my daughter and you're not touching her." Jacob just shook his head.

"I wouldn't… I'm just surprised that you're… a vampire..." Then he seemed to notice Clarke, Jace and Merci for the first time.

"Jacob-." She started to explain how they were only half-vampire and they weren't dangerous to anyone. But Jacob had made eye contact with Clarke and he wasn't listening anymore. Bella looked down at Clarke and then back at Jacob, seeing the instant connection. Jacob finally looked back up at Bella. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I should probably explain…"


	7. Chapter 7: Danger

**A/N Here's the newest chapter in 'Blackest Twilight'. Hope you guys like it! **

"You imprinted on my daughter?!" Bella snarled after Jacob explained what imprinting was. She set Merci down again and she went over to Jace and Clarke.

"Whoa, not my choice!" Jacob said in his defense.

"Bella!" Charlie protested, seeing how violent she was about to get.

"Mom!" Clarke yelled. Bella turned towards her daughter.

"Don't, please." Clarke begged. Suddenly Jacob tensed.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"What other vampire is here with you?"

"None. Just the kids and me… Why?"

"There's another one here."

"Who?"

"Not one I recognize… Not the Cullen's." Suddenly a stream of howls ripped through the air. The front door burst open again and Leah Clearwater ran into the room.

"Jacob! Vampire!" She gasped, out of breath. Then she saw Bella.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to show yourself out. Wait… Are you a vampire?!" Leah started shaking, preparing to phase. Bella snarled, ready to fight if she had to. Jacob grabbed Leah, shoving her back. Leah stopped shaking.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"You're not going to hurt any of them."

"Them?" Leah echoed, looking past him. It was only then that Leah saw the three kids. She looked them over, looking at Jace last. The eye contact was the only thing needed for an instant imprint. This time, Bella knew what was happening.

"Oh, no! You did not just imprint on my son!"

"Not my choice, leech!" Leah shot back.

"Not our biggest problem right now!" Jacob yelled. Leah and Bella both turned to him.

"We have a vampire that's close by. Let's focus on that." He reminded them. Bella nodded, switching to protective-mom-mode. She turned to the triplets.

"Go get in the car, okay?" She asked. They nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Jacob and Leah.

"Go with them?" They nodded. Jacob took Clarke's hand leading her out of the room. Leah took Jace's hand, but then stooped down to pick up Merci, who in turn wrapped her arms around Leah's neck. Leah hurried after Jacob. Bella turned to Charlie.

"Get to the reservation. No vampire goes there without encountering the pack." He was still looking stunned from all this new information, but nodded. She walked out of the house with Charlie. She waited until he'd driven off in his cruiser before she climbed into her car. Jacob sat in the front seat, the kids in the middle row and Leah in the last one. She looked between Leah and Jacob.

"We imprinted. We go where they go." Leah explained. Bella nodded; she could use the extra help anyway. She started the car and drove.


	8. Chapter 8: Volturi

**A/N I realized I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry about that. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Bella had just gotten out of Forks when she saw several people in black cloaks standing in the middle of the road. She hit the brakes. She saw the red eyes of the people at once.

"Vampires. Stay in the car." She ordered through clenched teeth. She climbed out of car and slowly walked over to the obvious leader.

"You must be Bella." He said calmly, pulling his cloak down to reveal a curtain of black hair.

"You know me?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course! I am Aro, the leader of the Volturi." The word 'Volturi' sent a chill down Bella's spine. She knew them from what Edward had told her. She knew they were bad news.

"And what do you want with us?" She asked.

"I came to… inspect your children."

"Why?"

"To see if they are a danger. Our informant, Victoria-." Bella hissed at the name, though Aro didn't seem to notice. "-told us of their existence. We came to see for ourselves."

"They are no danger to either humans or vampires. You can leave now." Bella told him, trying to keep her voice as causal as possible. He smiled.

"I would love to take your word for it; however, I must meet them." He insisted. She gritted her teeth.

"Of course… One moment." She told him. She walked back to the car, yanking open the passenger side door to talk to Jacob.

"Get Clarke and Merci. Leah-." She looked over him at Leah, who had moved up to the front seat next to Jacob. "-Get Jace." They both nodded. Bella walked back over to the Volturi as Jacob and Leah got out and walked behind her with the three kids.

"Ah… Wonderful… Triplets?" Aro inquired.

"Yes." She said with a tense nod.

"Do they have any powers?"

"Not that I've seen. I would have noticed if they did."

"Hmm… Perhaps it's best if they return to Italy with us. So we could better study them?" Bella stepped in front of her kids. Jacob backed up, pulling Clarke with him. Leah's hand tightened on Jace's and she pulled Merci behind her. Bella didn't stop to think of how relieving it was that Leah was protective of both of them.

"Not happening. They are no threat, but they are not going to Italy with you." Bella growled. Aro just smirked. She could see the amusement in the guards behind him.

"Then we'll just have to take them."

"Run!" Bella shouted over her shoulder. Like a snap of a whip, the kids shot into the forest. Bella was suddenly glad they'd inherited Edward's speed. Leah phased and shot after them. Jacob phased, but hesitated, torn between going after his imprint and staying here to fight the Volturi.

"I suppose violence is the only answer now." Aro sighed.

"I guess so." Bella agreed, dropping into a defensive crouch. In a split second, Jane and Felix were on top of Bella while a large, Emmett-sized guard and Demetri pounced on Jacob. Aro and the remaining six guards went after the children and Leah. Bella shouted a warning, sure that even if they were a mile away they could still hear her. Then she shoved Felix off her, jumping to her feet again. She growled at him.

"So this is how it's going to be? So be it!"

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will have a big fight scene between the Volturi and the Swan-Clan (yeah, that's what I'm calling it now). **


	9. Chapter 9: Fight

**A/N Haven't updated in a while. Sorry. As always, please review. **

* * *

Bella pushed Felix back into a tree, stunning him for a second. Jane stared at her, trying to use her power on her. She realized too late just how useless her power was against Bella's mental shield. Bella ran behind her and got her in a choke hold. In one swift jerk, she decapitated Jane. Felix growled furiously and ran at her. Bella dodged, sliding out of the way baseball-style on the dirt road. She looked over at Jacob. He'd already killed one of the guards, but was struggling with Demetri. Bella darted forward to help, but got knocked down by Felix. He grabbed her by the throat, holding her in a way where he could easily kill her. Then a flash of sandy-brown shot past her, knocking Felix off her. She spun around to see Seth ripping apart Felix. She smiled at him gratefully as Embry and Quil ran to assist Jacob. Seth gave her a nod as he spit out a hand. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. For a split second, Bella froze in complete and utter fear. Then she was off, running full speed towards her children with the wolves at her heels.

* * *

As soon as Merci, Clarke, Jace and Leah ran off, they were aware they were being followed. Leah spun around to face the vampires. The kids stopped, but seeing the look on Leah's face (which was apparent even for a wolf), kept moving. They ran through the lush forest as Leah battled the vampires, realizing she was horribly out-numbered. She decapitated two of them before a third punched her in the side, sending her flying into a tree. She howled in a pain and struggled to get to her feet through the burning pain in her ribcage. Aro looked at the vampire with a curt nod. She knew what this meant: he was to finish her off. Aro and the other guards went on after the children. She growled, knowing they were going after Jace. The vampire stalked towards her. There was a bloodcurdling scream, coming from either Merci or Clarke, she wasn't sure which. It didn't matter; if one was in trouble, they were all in trouble. She bared her teeth as she finally pushed herself to her feet. Then there was a howl she could only assume was a battle-cry before her brother Seth leapt onto the vampire. They rolled around, a mass of fur and fangs. Leah waited anxiously for her chance to jump into the fray. Then Embry, Quil and Jacob joined her. Bella darted forward, throwing her self in the middle of Seth and the vampire. She grabbed the vampire by the throat, holding him back. Then Bella realized all the other Volturi were gone; going after the kids. She threw the vampire towards Seth so he could finish him off. Just by grabbing the vampire, she'd given him a chance to catch his breath and think about how he was going to kill the vampire. He would win without a problem. Then she went on, running full speed. Seth, Embry and Quil finished off the vampire while Jacob and Leah followed Bella. She searched desperately through the forest, trying to find them. _Mom! Help_! Bella froze in shock. Did she just hear Clarke's voice in her head? _We're at the top of a cliff. There's a river below. They're going to kill us, mom!_ Jacob caught up to her, froze for a millisecond as he cocked his head and then headed off towards the north. Bella followed, assuming he had heard Clarke and knew where she was. She just prayed they got there in time…

* * *

Jacob got to the treaty line first. He'd patrolled it with the pack so many times that he knew at once what Clarke was talking about. He didn't understand how she was in their head, but he took what he could get. He jumped onto the nearest vampire, Aro. Aro and Jacob fought as Leah and Bella caught up to them. Bella saw with a pang of horror that Merci wasn't with them. She hoped she'd escaped and was somewhere safe. Then Bella snarled and jumped onto another vampire, Leah taking the third. The fourth went for Clarke and Jace. Jace shoved Clarke behind him, a feeble attempt at protecting her. Clarke had found her power; projecting her thoughts. Jace gritted his teeth, hoping he'd develop his power and it would be useful in this fight. _Time to die, little vampires_. Jace mouth popped open in surprise. That wasn't Clarke; that was him reading the vampire's mind! He grinned. That was useful enough, he supposed. _Now_! Jace heard it and jumped out of the way of the vampire's path, pulling his sister with him. The vampire snarled when he missed. _Little vampires don't stand a chance… Go for the girl_. Jace jumped in front of Clarke, shielding her from the vampire. The vampire snarled again, furious. _Fine. Just focus on the boy_. Clarke placed her hand on Jace's arm, and, even though she couldn't hear the vampire's thoughts, nodded to him. _Don't worry, brother, we'll handle him together_. She promised him. He nodded in agreement. They leapt at the vampire. Clarke knocked him down. Jace jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at Clarke. _Way ahead of you_. She told him. She grabbed the vampire by the neck and, with one quick twist, beheaded him. They turned towards the wolves and their mom. They all had vampire bodies lying at their feet. Bella looked around, suddenly realizing that Alec and the other guard were missing. Leah sniffed around, realizing the same thing. She caught Merci's scent and howled. Jacob and Bella followed her with Clarke and Jace ran after them. Clarke projected her thoughts to Bella. _Merci was with us, but then she tripped and flew down a hill. We kept running, but only because we wanted to lead the vampires away from her! If we thought that those vampires would go after her, we would never have left her!_ Bella could feel the desperation and worry for Merci in her other daughter's thoughts. They reached the top of the hill. Bella didn't pause for a second; she darted straight down to her daughter, who she gathered in her arms. Only then did she notice that Alec was fighting the other Volturi vampire. Leah and Jacob got to the bottom of the hill too and watched in surprise the fight between the two vampires. Jace and Clarke did more of a trip-and-tumble down the hill than a run, but they made it down. Clarke hugged Merci while Jace stood in front of them protectively, watching the fight as well. Finally, instinct out-weighed the shock and Jacob and Leah jumped forward. They easily killed the one vampire. Then Leah turned towards Alec. Merci yelled a warning, though no one was sure what she said since it was mixed with so much tears and fear. Suddenly something was between Alec and Leah. A shield, a thin and clear as glass, but so strong that Leah couldn't get through. Everyone turned in shock towards Merci. She gasped and the shield dropped. But Leah didn't attack Alec; she'd gotten the message. Alec wasn't to be killed because Alec was with them now.


	10. Chapter 10: Redemption

"You saved my daughter… Why?" Bella demanded once the shock had worn off enough that she could speak. Alec looked over at her.

"She's a little kid! I may be Volturi, but I'm not that heartless!" He snapped. Bella looked towards her kids and then at the vampire that had saved her daughter.

"We kind of killed your coven." Bella admitted. He looked slightly upset, but he quickly covered it with a smirk.

"They had it coming."

"Since you're kind of a nomad now… Perhaps you could join our coven." Bella suggested, hesitant only because she was worried he'd disagree. He looked over at her again.

"What?"

"If you want, I mean." She said quickly.

"I just tried to kill your family." He reminded her.

"No, you just saved my daughter." He frowned, debating this.

"If I join this coven… What happens?"

"You travel with us… You're part of our family… I'm still working out the details of my family life and you'd better join before it gets any more confusing." He half smiled.

"Very well." He agreed. Bella smiled as Merci darted forward to hug him. He awkwardly returned it, obviously not used to the gesture.

"You'd better get used to that. She likes hugging." Clarke told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Bella smiled again and walked over to him.

"Welcome to the family, Alec."


End file.
